Soundwave Familiar
by Azturner
Summary: Soundwave escapes the Shadowzone thanks to a mysterious portal, and ends up in Halkegina, and becomes Louise's familiar. How will this world of magic and mythical creatures react with the Decepticon being here? SoundwavexLouise pairing.
1. Chapter 1: The escape

Soundwave Familiar

By Atfalcon

Chapter 1: The escape

Dark and quiet. That's what it felt like for Soundwave as he wondered aimlessly through the Shadowzone.

Ever since the Autobots and their human allies tricked him in to this dimension during their assault on the Nemesis, the Decepticon communications officer had been trying very hard to find a way out, with no success.

Even though he had no face and rarely spoke, Soundwave felt a lot of anger swell up inside of him, but that was soon replaced by sadness and frustration towards himself.

How could he allow himself to fall for such a devious trick, especially one that he pulled on Arachnid during the Terracon incident that Starscream and Knockout caused, resulting in her escape and taking back control of the Insecticons.

What's even worse was that he was unable to save Megatron from being impaled with the Star Saber by the Autobot scout, Bumblebee. So here he was trapped in a dimension where everything was just a shadow of the outside world. In his mind he thought if there was any chance of getting out of here, even if it was an illogical way, he would gladly take it.

"My servant that exists somewhere in this vast universe," came a voice that got Soundwave's attention. He looked around trying to find the speaker, but found no one. He assumed his audio receptors were playing tricks on him.

"My divine, beautiful, wise, powerful servant, heed my call." There it was again, he wasn't sure where it was coming from, but knew that the voice was a young and feminine. He was a bit confused what the voice was talking about. Divine and beautiful, he didn't understand those parts, while the wise and powerful parts he seemed to find them as compliments!, after all, he is a very intelligent Decepticon, and also a capable fighter. But the last part, "servant" had him stumped. While he listened to the voice, he made sure to record it, just in case he needed it for later use.

"I wish from the bottom of my heart and add to my guidance and appear!" After the voice finished that last sentence, a bright light appeared behind Soundwave. He turn around and saw in front of him a green oval-shaped portal.

Analyzing the portal, he deduced that it was neither a ground bridge or a space bridge. He felt unsure about going through this portal, not knowing where it would take him to, but he did not want to spend another minute in the Shadowzone, so he took a deep breath( don't ask me how he can do that) and reached out with his right arm for the portal.

Just as his finger touched it, he was suddenly pulled in to portal after which it completely closed, leaving the Shadowzone once again quiet, dark, and now empty.


	2. Chapter 2: The arrival

Chapter 2: The arrival

Nervous and confident. That's exactly how Louise Valliere felt today, and with good reason.  
Today was the Spring summoning ritual, where second year students must some a creature that not only showed their elemental affinity, but also to become their servant and bodyguard. In other words, a familiar.

To every other student that were participating in this ritual that was being held outside Tristian Magic Academy, but inside the walls that surround it, it was a normal thing. But to the pink haired student of the group, it was her last chance to prove herself.

Throughout her school years, Louise had been teased and made fun of by her classmates, as well as all the other students of the school. They had always called her Louise the Zero because her spells never worked or occasionally cause explosions, big or small, which caused some damage to the academy once or twice. This made the teasing increase on her even more.

'Well not this time.' She thought to herself. She was going to redeem herself. And she was going to do it with the Familiar summoning ritual. She figured if could bring forth a being that perfectly had the characteristics she was looking for in a familiar, divinity, beauty, wisdom, power, as well as being somtihng no mage has ever summoned before, she would prove that she wasn't a zero, and she show everyone, including that wretched Zerbst, whom both hers and her family have had a long and historical hatred towads one another for years, that she was a great and skillful mage.

Of course there was still the part of her that was nervous. She was afraid she might fail the summoning ritual and worst of all be tossed out of the academy. It was enough to put a lot of pressure on the girl.

"And last up, Miss Valliere. Please come forward." The class's teacher, Professor Colbert called her name, snapping the pink haired youth out of her thinking.

'Well this it.' Louise said in her mind as she walk through the group, while hearing snickers and whispers from, which she believed meant that she wasn't going to succeed like all the other times. But she just shut them out. 'It's now or never. Brimir please give me your aid'

Louise was finally out infront of the group. She turned her head to look at Professor Colbert, who gave her an encouraging smile, turned back to where her future familiar would appear when she did the ritual, got her wand out, took a deep breath, and spoke her incantation.

(Now you already know the incarnation after reading chapter one, so I'm going to skip that part, and get to the part know that happens next.)

She should have expected that another explosin would have resulted out of her wand, this time it was bit bigger than the previous ones she made. A massive plum of smoke surrounded the area, and all the students including Louise were on the ground after the force of the blast knocked them down. Professor Colbert got up and checked to see if the students were okay, while a blonde male student named Guiche, was helping up a blonde female student with big curly pigtails on the sides.

"My dear Montmerency, are you alright?" He asked in a romantic way "Yes Guiche, I'm fine." The girl known as Montmerency replied in the same manner. She then looked at Louise with a frown. "But just look at what the Zero did to my dress."

"Well I will say this for Louise," said an older red haired and dark tanned girl who an impressive cleavage. This girl was Kirche Zerbst, Louise's rival. "She does know how to fail spectacularly." This of course caused the rest of the class to laugh at the pink haired girl.

Louise turned around and was about to protest, when suddenly, the sound of metal grinding against each other came from inside the cloud of smoke, which in turn caused the the students to cease laughing.

It seemed that Louise had summoned something. Something big. Professor Colbert took out his wand and cast a spell to clear away the smoke. When the smoke was gone he and the students saw something frightening.

There infront of them, stood a giant golem. What made this golem different than any other golem was that this one was completely made of metal. It's body was slim with parts that were jagged with blue and gray colors, while the inside showed purple lights. It's legs were thin and showed some metal vines and stuff on the inside, while it's feet were pointy like. The arms were flat and it's hands had five long and thin fingers, and on each side of it's arms, was an image of a mask that appeared to be animal like with four jagged points. It's head of course was the most frightening part of the golem. Because although it had four jagged points on top of it's head just like the animal mask on it's arms, the scary part was it had no face at all, just a black T shape on the front. As the golem turned it's head back and forth apparently looking at it's surroundings, Professor Colbert could tell when the metal being looked at him and his students, even though it didn't show one, he could feel that it was giving a glare the sent chills down his spine.

The rest of the class were shaking at the sight of this colossal behemoth that stood before them, and their familiars were showing signs of timidity, including Syliphid, a blue dragon whose summoner was a blue haired girl named Tabitha, who also shocked by this being, of course only a litte.

The only exception of the group, whose was actually dazed with excitement and joy, was the person who brought forth this massive creature.

'I can't believe it!' Louise said in her mind joyfully. 'I summoned my familiar. Granted it doesn't have the beauty quality down, and the powerful and wise parts could be questionable, but it's big and divine! Oh dear Brimir, if this is dream, please don't wake me up!'

"Miss Vallire, please finish the contract!" Professor Colbert's words jolted the pink haired girl out of her daydreaming state. She saw the metal golem and thought to herself, 'Yes! Definitely not a dream!' Then she walked towards the giantxs left foot as looked down at her.

"My name is Louise François Le Blanc de le Valliere. Pentagon of the Five Elemental Powers, bless this humble being and make it my familiar." With that, she kissed the golem's foot, and then backed away, waiting to see what would happen.

At first, the metal giant just continued to stare at her, when a light appeared on it's left hand, revealing mystic runes. As soon as that happened, the golem grabbed it's hand and let out an echo like screech that hurt the everyone's ears, while it began to stagger backwards before it finally knelt down on it's left knee and appeared to panting.

Professor Colbert let out a sigh of relief after the metal behemoth knelt down, he then turned to Louise and said "Well done Louise, you've completed the ritual and brought forth an interesting familiar. Everyone lets give Miss Valliere a hand." With that he began clapping his hands, which was followed by the rest of the class, showed faces of both disbelief that the Zero had actually summoned a familiar, and nervousness towards the familiar that she summoned.

"Alright everyone, that concludes the Spring Summoning Ritual, everyone has their familiar, now then let's all head back to class." Colbert said after the applause ended. With the students began to magically fly back to the castle like building, except for Louise, who did not learn how to fly yet, so she began walking back to academy with a proud look on her face.  
_

He was free. Soundwave had finally escaped the Shadowzone. If the Decepticon had a mouth, he would be smiling.

As he began to stand up, he noticed he was surrounded by clouds of smoke. It seemed to him that he had appeared in the middle of a blast zone, where an explosion occurred before he arrived.

Suddenly, the smoke cleared away, revealing to Soundwave a surprising sight. He was standing in a green field. Looking around, he first noticed a stone build which from his explorations of the Internet, was what was called a castle from the Earth's Medieval Era. He then noticed a stone wall that apparently protected the castle. Next Soundwave looked up at the sky, seeing that it was daytime. Finally, he looked down and saw something that made him upset.

There looking at him with nervous expressions, was a group of human teenagers wearing clothes that to him were the kind the humans wore for fantasy activities. To their left, was an older human male wearing a different set of clothes of the same kind. To their right, was a group of creatures that intrigued him. Each creature was of a different size and appearance. One them appeared to look exactly like the alternate form of his former ally, Predaking.

The look on their faces pleased the Decepticon Comms officer. He began hearing them whisper to eachother in a language that he analyzed as French. He progammed his translation system to understand the language. He had finished just as the elder male human had said something to one of the human youths. Soundwave looked down and saw a young human girl with long pink hair standing in front of his left leg. Unlike the other humans, her face showed happiness instead of fear, which disturbed the Cybertronian a bit.

"My name is Louise François Le Blanc de le Valliere. Pentagon of the Five Elemental Powers, bless this humble being and make it my familiar." She spoke. As she did, Soundwave noticed something about her voice, recorded her speech and compared it to the voice he heard in the Shadowzone. The result was they were 100% identical to each other. This made him conclude that this human girl was the one he heard, and helped him escape.

After he did his comparison, he looked back down at the girl and saw her kissing his left foot, which the Decepticon became confused by this action.

For a while, Soundwave was trying to figure out why this female human had done that action, as well as why she didn't appear to be afraid of him. Just then, he felt a burning pain on his left hand. Letting out a cybernetic scream, he grabbed his hand and looked at it, seeing strange markings that appeared to have been torched on it. But the pain concerned him more, as it felt like his hand was devoured and ripped to shreds by a swarm of Scraplets. Also he felt a sensation in his entire body, scrambling his circuits and disrupting the Energon coursing through his veins, forcing him to stagger backward before the pain finally stopped, causing him to kneel down panting as if he had been through one of Shockwave's torture methods.

He pulled up status to seen if any was damaged, and saw that he had 17% power in every one of his functions. Afraid he may go offline permanently, his only course of action was to go into temporary stasis to give his systems time to reboot. He initiated the process and his body began to shut down the rebooting.

Just before his view went off, Soundwave surprisingly saw the group of human begin to fly away to the castle without using jetpacks or any sort of propulsion. The girl girl with the pink hair however, didn't join them, but instead walk to the castle. After that, Soundwave's visor screen turned off, leaving nothing but blackness. _

Author's notes: To answer the first review from chapter 1 here it is.  
1) I might do that. However throughout the story, he become intrigued by it. Of course, I'll have him record Guiche talking to that brown haired girl, and the play it for Montmerency to hear.  
2) Yes, I'll decide for to do bioscans, but have him create an organic disguise for later in the story using features from the scans.  
3) No, I'm probably going to take the Zero fighter out of story, seeing as his Uav form would be much cooler. I am however, going to replace the missle launcher with a weapon from either War of Cybertron or Fall of Cybertron.  
4) Maybe. I mean the idea of Soundwave having a Predacon form sounds awsome. I'll have to see which dragon would be a perfect form for him, and then go from there. 


End file.
